Development of techniques for activating plants is a very important issue for improving supply efficiency of grain plants and garden plants.
Factors for determining growth rate of plants include temperature, light, and nutrients. Conventionally, in order to promote growth of plants, temperature conditions and sunlight irradiation conditions have been controlled in accordance with characteristics of plants to be grown. Along with techniques utilizing temperature or light, manuring is a typical technique for promoting growth of plants. Manuring has exerted reliable effects.
However, the effect of manuring is limited, and even when the amount of fertilizers employed is increased, the effect of promoting growth of plants to a higher level cannot be expected. Employment of excessive amounts of fertilizers may not only inhibit growth of plants, but also induce contamination of soil.
Particularly, at an early stage of growth of a plant, growth disorder attributed to manuring tends to occur, and therefore manuring is generally not performed at this stage.
An object to be achieved by the present invention is to determine means for activating plants different from conventional activating means; specifically, means for controlling growth of plants, such as means for promoting growth of plants, means for preventing dormancy of plants, means for imparting to plants tolerance against stresses (e.g., dryness, high or low temperatures, and osmotic, pressure), and means for preventing aging of plants, to thereby potentiate plants, with the amounts of fertilizers employed being reduced and contamination of soil being prevented.